Camino a Rusia
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Que tanto puede pasar por la mente de los enamorados camino a su hogar? fic YAOI YuriyKai


**Camino a Rusia**

**Por:** _Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_

**One-shot**

**Pareja:** _Yuriy/Kai_

**Dedicado:** _a la escritora mas dulce e inocente que he conocido_. **_Javiera Hiwatari_**.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade no me pertenece, si así fuera, las escenas en G-Revolution entre Yuriy y Kai hubieran sido mas intensas_.

**Advertencia:** _este fic es **Yaoi**, y **lemon** (que no me gustan porque ni se escribir y luego con semejante compromiso!). Por favor, recuerden que yo acepto las criticas pero no quiero que me critiquen por algo que no deseaban leer. Gracias._

**"No te cubras con escudos de frialdad, el amor verdadero los puede atravesar"**

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-**N**o, por favor, no te vayas, no aun!!! Quédate unos dias mas, no seas así!!!!

-o.oy.oye .... cálmate, ya lo veras

-noooo!!! Hace mucho que no te veía!!!

-que haremos contigo? – un chico de cabellera negra suspiraba de derrota al mismo tiempo que otros mas. Todas las personas miraban la curiosa escena que se daba en esa sala de espera del aeropuerto; varios jóvenes con una cara de vergüenza y con sendas gotas de pena al ver como uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello azulado fuerte sujetaba firmemente la cintura de otro atractivo joven de cabellos bicolor (gris y azul) mientras un pelirrojo sujetaba a una chica castaña que claramente quería asesinar al chico de cabellos tormenta.

-vamos Kai, si Max y Ray se pueden quedar dos dias mas porque tu no?? – las lagrimas caían por su rostro en forma de cascadas mientras hacia un puchero enorme. Un cuadro tan adorable como desesperante

-ya te dije que tengo unos asuntos pendientes, nos veremos en dos meses – dijo por, casi, centésima vez el bicolor

-nooooooooooo, que feeeeooooo!!!! – abrazó mas fuerte al ruso-japonés mientras este solo suspiraba algo cansado

-Takao, compórtate y suelta a Kai!!! – la castaña forcejeaba para así liberarse del agarre del ruso – suéltame, Yuriy, este mequetrefe necesita una lección!!!

-hey, calma – el pelirrojo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, la chica tenia mas fuerza de la que pensaba – Takao, esta chica si esta fuerte, podías dejar de hacer tu escena??

-pero .... pero .. pero Yuriy!! – miró al ruso y la cara medio desesperada que comenzaba a formar, así que soltó a su amigo mientras Ray y Max lo sujetaban con una sonrisa nerviosa – esta bien

-ya era hora – masculló secamente el bicolor, aunque en el fondo quería reírse a carcajadas por la actitud infantil del nipones y la cara de impaciencia de su koi al retener por mas de diez minutos a su amiga histérica

-deberías tener mas sentido común, nos es como si no fueras a volver mirar a Kai, eres un idiota e inmaduro que no tiene idea .... – tal vez la chica necesitaba un calmante, su voz estaba quedando mas ronca debido a su regaño. Todos suspiraron cansados pues ahora era ella que llamaba la atención mientras el peliazul se tapaba los oidos en clara señal de estar ignorándola – ponme atención Kinomiya yo siempre .... mmhhppp .... ppffff!!! – en un rápido y ágil movimiento, Takao la habia abrazado y le habia dado un beso callándola – idiota – dijo cuando se separaron

-a veces exageras Hiromi – decía el moreno conciliador y esta se sonrojó. Ella sabia que cuando Takao se ponía así era mejor disfrutar de sus momentos de cariño. Asi que se trago sus comentarios y se dejo abrazar de los hombros por su novio Takao

-ahora que ya paso todo – decía Yuriy – debemos despedirnos rápidamente, ya que esto nos llevo mucho tiempo

-pero ..... bueno – intervino Mizuhara – al menos fue divertido

-Max, querido, ..... – decía una chica de cabellos azulados – tienes una rara idea acerca de lo que es "_divertido_"

-ajaajajajaja, tu crees, Mariam?? – la chica solo negó con la cabeza

-como sea, nos veremos en dos meses entonces, amigos?? – el chino se acercó a el bicolor y al ruso, quienes lucían mas tranquilos

-si todo sale bien, si - contesto Hiwatari

-y si no? – Hiromi ya se habia preocupado

-entonces en tres meses – dijo Yuriy con voz de suficiencia

-rayos! – exclamó el peliazul

-lo sentimos – decía Hiwatari con pena

-esta bien, Kai – intervino Kon – si no puedes venir ya veremos que hacer

-pero Ray ....

-déjalo Kai – la forma en que habia hablado el moreno le dejo claro que hasta ahí llegaba el asunto. En dos meses era la boda de Ray. Y Kai era el padrino de este. Hiwatari se sentía con mucha obligación pero sus amigos entendían que el tambien tenia sus responsabilidades y no debía descuidarlas

-haré hasta lo imposible por estar aqu

-eso lo saben, Kai – decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en el hombro del bicolor

-claro que si – corroboró el rubio

-si, Kai, no te preocupes tanto por nosotros – Hiromi lucia muy calmada y sonreía amablemente. Compartió una mirada cómplice con el peliazul y este asintió. – y como no sabemos si estés aquí o no, de una vez les diremos algo a todos – repentinamente, la atención se dió en Hiromi. La habia dicho _diremos_ no, _les diré._

-es decir...? – alentaba Kyo quien no habia abierto la boca para nada

-je, ..... - ahora era Kinomiya quien robaba la atención – Hiromi tiene un mes de embarazo – la sorpresa de todos fue mas que enorme, la parejita sonreía y se veía enamoradamente y el resto no sabia que decir. Takao Kinomiya y Hiromi Tachibana ....???

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A MOSCU, RUSIA, FAVOR DE ABORDAR LA PUERTA 5-A, REPITO, PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A MOSCU, RUSIA, FAVOR DE ABORDAR AL AVION POR LA PUERTA 5-A

Sin hablar y aun con los ojos abiertos, Yuriy y Kai se despidieron sin palabras, ..... al igual que sus amigos y a excepción de la parejita enamorada quien les sonreía y agitaban las manos con felicidad.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

Kai miraba las blancas nubes a traves de la ventanilla. Yuriy leía un libro y tenían minutos de haber despegado. El bicolor miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, todas desconocidas, todas pensando en banalidades e inmersas en sus mundos, ególatras y superficiales, una que otra chica guiñándole el ojo o un chico recorriéndole con la mirada.

-"_estúpidos_" – pensaba mientras miraba con frialdad y en su rostro se reflejaba odio, rencor, y superioridad; pero al mismo tiempo, miedo, soledad y tristeza. Comenzó a sentir un vuelco en el corazón y que su ser comenzaba a ser invadido por _algo_ que quería hundirlo en la obscuridad. Un delicado beso en los labios lo regresaron a la realidad, su mirada chocó con unos azul ártico preocupados por el,. Sonrió. Un ligero rubor cruzó su mejilla y giró rápidamente el rostro

-iré al baño – murmuro al ruso y este asintió. El bicolor pasó mientras la mente de Ivanov se llenaba de pensamientos distintos a los que tenia cuando leía. Dejó el libro aun lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y su mente divagaba por el tiempo.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia!!!!

-Takao, deja de estar haciendo tanto escándalo

-ajajajaja, no puedo evitarlo, Max

-cállate Kinomiya, eres un idiota! - Yuriy se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque junto Max y un sonriente Takao, ambos habian llegado a el y comenzaron a hacer comentarios respecto a Kai. Cuando el moreno dijo que Kai era lo suficientemente atractivo como para engañar a Hiromi, el ruso explotó y luego de un silencio sepulcral, el peliazul habia comenzado a reír; el ruso se habia descubierto solo - mejor me voy

-que? No!! No te vayas, Yuriy – un preocupado rubio lo sujetaba de la camisa tratando de hacerlo sentar nuevamente

-no pienso soportar las burlas de Kinomiya, es un idiota, bien, el me gusta? Satisfechos, no me gusta que se rían de mi

-nosotros no queríamos rei...

-ajajajajaajajaja

-Takao!!- reprocho Mizuhara – no, espera! – el pelirrojo se habia soltado del agarre del rubio – no te vayas, Takao no se ....

-no que va!! No se como se creen ....

-cálmate Yuriy, no me estoy burlando de ti – decía el moreno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-si, claro – el sarcasmo hizo que el rubio mirara duramente al nipones mientras este se encogía de hombros

-en serio, lo que me hace gracia es que todavía no se lo hayas dicho y lo celoso que eres

-que!?

-a mi no me gusta Kai – decía el moreno ya mas calmado mientras Yuriy seguía de pie

-estas mintiendo

-que ganaría con eso?

-burlarte otra vez?

-ya te dije que no me gusta y es grandioso que estés enamorado de Kai

-no estoy enamorado de Kai, solo me gusta!!!

-si, claaaaaroo

-estoy hablando en serio!!! – el ruso sentía un fuerte calor en su cara

-oye, Yuriy, no es para que te pongas as

-como de que no Max!? Le estoy diciendo que yo **NO** estoy enamorado de Kai, que solo me gusta, pero el cabeza hueca de tu amigo no me escucha

-ay, Yuriy, si cada vez que lo miras te delatas – Takao no se daba por vencido

-no!

-eso mismo decía yo de Hiromi – respondió tranquilamente el moreno mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a relajarse – lo mismo que tu decías lo decía yo – el nipones de puso de pie y comenzó a caminar – sera mejor que le digas lo que sientes o si no será demasiado tarde

-que es ...?

-espérame, Takao! – el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó avanzar, pero, antes de irse, se detuvo y miró tiernamente a Yuriy

-Takao tiene razón en lo ultimo que dijo, díselo o puede ser muy tarde

-Max .....

-Kai es muy especial y nosotros lo queremos mucho porque es nuestro amigo, la única intención de Takao era hacerte aceptar tus sentimientos y que hagas lo correcto, se que no es muy sutil pero .... su intención es lo que cuenta

-porque ...?

-porque ustedes nacieron para estar juntos – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar al peliazul.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

-"_díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde …."_ – repitió mentalmente para si mismo

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Abrió el grifo mientras dejaba el agua correr, el agua fresca caía como una diminuta cascada. Desvió su atención y miró su reflejo en el espejo de ahí. El vidrio comenzó a empañarse y Hiwatari levantó uno de sus dedos. Comenzó a escribir mientras emprendía a recordar algo interesante .......

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-demonios, en mi casa dejé un repuesto que necesito, iré por el, no tardo

-cuídate, Kyo

-aquí te esperamos, jefe – el castaño sonrió a Hiromi, Ray y luego a Kai, este ultimo no habia hablado, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya sabia que Kai era así y que ahí lo esperaría.

-nos vemos – y salió con su inseparable laptop

-creen que tarde? – pregunto el chino momentos después

-al parecer si – respondió la chica, logrando que el bicolor pusiera completa atención en sus dos compañeros; unas extrañas sonrisas cruzaban por los rostros de ambos mientras intercambiaban miradas, algo raro ocurría ahí, tenia que analizarlo.

-"_no será que Hiromi ...? no!! No lo creo. Esta bien que Takao no es el mejor partido del mundo pero ambos se notan demasiado enamorados, entonces, porque ve a Ray así?"_ – Hiwatari se sentía confundido hasta que escuchó lo que la castaña le decía a el dueño del Drigger

-en serio, Hiromi? – decía con picardía el chino

-si, Ray, eso mismo, Yuriy es tan guapo que le robé un beso el otro dia

-esa vez que se quedaron solos, hace dos dias?

-si – la sonrisa enorme y la expresión que adoptó lograron que los puños de el ruso-japonés se cerraran en clara muestra de furia y aprehensión - me atrevo a decir que ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida – la sonrisa de satisfacción de la castaña logró sacar al bicolor de sus casillas

-experiencia? – el neko imprimía un tono risible al tiempo que miraba sugerentemente a la chica

-aja - sonrió satisfecha y miró hacia Hiwatari – tu que dices, Kai? – el nombrado apenas si reacciono

-que?

-de lo que me ocurrió con Yuriy, eso – Hiwatari se mantuvo aparentemente frío e indiferente mientras sentía su vientre a punto de explotar ..... de un posible enojo.

-me da igual – Ray miró a la chica dando a entender que las cosas no iban como lo planeado

-seguro? – ronroneo la castaña mientras se acercaba a el ruso-japonés. Kai se perturbó – probablemente tu si quieres saber que se siente, no?

-a que te refieres? – Kai estaba confundido, pero comenzaron a escucharse pasos conocidos y Hiromi se alejó nuevamente a la posición inicial

-tu lo sabes – respondió simplemente mientras tomaba un libro

-y nosotros tambien – agregó el chino con una sonrisa – dale a Yuriy la oportunidad y veras lo bien que funcionara

-despues de todo, están hechos el uno para el otro – ultimó la castaña mientras Kyo aparecía sonriente y los otros volvían, como si nada, a tratar sobre blades y la futura boda de Ray.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

-bobos – dijo con una sonrisa Hiwatari mientras cerraba el grifo y borraba la palabra, _Oportunidad,_ del empañado espejo.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-se le ofrece algo mas, señor?

-no, gracias, estoy bien – el pelirrojo mostraba una blanca sonrisa mientras la azafata sentía derretirse ante semejante mirada, se retiró sintiéndose prácticamente soñada con ese guapo joven.

Yuriy bebió lentamente, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación que solo puede producir el agua cuando uno se encuentra realmente sediento y la boca reseca. Terminó de beber y observó la botella y el liquido con detenimiento, como si una respuesta anhelada se encontrará ahí.

-existe otro tipo de sed – musitó sin perder detalle de su objetivo y comenzar a moverlo suavemente – y esa no se satisface así como así ....

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-hasta cuando dejará de llover?

-pues mientras sigas preguntando lo mismo cada tres minutos menos se quitará – Yuriy miró molesto a un Boris que lo veía con algo de fastidio – que? Deja de mirarme y acepta la maldita apuesta!– hizo un ademán de aburrición mientras su camarada ruso sentía ganas de estrangularlo

-si, Yuriy – un adormilado Takao los miraba con los ojos semi-cerrados mientras afuera hacia una llovizna que impedía tener otra actividad que no fuera esa. Max abrió la boca y se desperez

-a quien le toca?

-a Yuriy – respondió el nipones con tono aburrido

-pero el muy maldito no ha dicho nada, ... ni siquiera gira!!! – exasperado, el ojiverde se levantó a zarandear al pelirrojo – vamos!! Solo di: _acepto!_ y terminaremos con ese bobo juego para ir a ver televisión – a Max y a Takao se les resbaló una gota de pena por la cabeza mientras el cuerpo de Ivanov iba de adelante hacia atrás

-esta bien – masculló con fastidio – acepto el reto – Kuznetzov lo hubiera besado

-ya era hora

-bueno, - el moreno sonreía maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al dueño del Falboorg y lo abrazaba por los hombros – entonces, hoy le dirás a Kai todo?

-si

-mira que nos aseguraremos que lo hagas – dijo un sonriente Boris mientras el pelirrojo le dirigía una cara asesina

-si!

-bueno – intervino el rubio mientras Takao masajeaba a Yuriy – entonces le dirás a Kai de tus sentimientos durante la fiesta – el ruso suspiró derrotado antes de hablar

-lo se – sus .... _amigos_ rieron tétricamente mientras a Yuriy le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, que tramarían esos tres "entes malignos"?

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

-esos están bien locos – rió Yuriy por lo bajo – pero como les debo ......

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kai suspiró fuertemente antes de recargarse en la pared. Una sonrisa indefinida surcó su faz

-que habria hecho sin ellos? .....

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-aquí tienes, Ray ... – el pequeño castaño le entregaba un mejorado blade al chino mientras el bicolor observaba el suyo, el cual le habia sido entregado momentos antes.

El neko no resistió mas, se escuchó que gritaba "_Let it Rip_" y el blade comenzó a girar con una destreza increíble, los ojos ambarinos seguían la ruta con increíble interés; Kai, no quiso quedarse atrás y tambien lanzo su blade, Hiromi y Kyo los miraban orgullosos. El ruso-japonés se sintio muy a gusto con las modificaciones que su amigo le habia hecho al blade, de repente, Drigger dio un ligero golpe y Hiwatari levantó la vista.

-oye, Kai – decía un divertido Ray – que te parece si probamos nuestros blades? – el dueño del Dranzzer analizo la propuesta del chino, quien no perdía la sonrisa de desafío y misterio

-de acuerdo – acepto en tono divertido mientras preparaba su blade

-grabare esto – exclamo de entusiasmo el castaño quien sacó a su laptop y preparó la cámara mientras Tachibana buscaba un lugar para sentarse y disfrutar del enfrentamiento amistoso

Los blades giraban, arremetían y se defendían increíblemente, Hiwatari sonreía mas que satisfecho; Kyo podía parecer algo excéntrico y extremista, pero sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Ray miro a el ruso-japonés y una sonrisita de malicia se apoderó de su rostro. Kai noto esa extraña mueca y lo imitó.

-que pasa, Ray? te ves muy confiado

-tal vez – la voz desafiante divirtió mas al bicolor

-bueno, .... – el tono ácido e irónico nuevamente era escuchado en ese chico de piel blanca – en ese caso, creo que no te molestara hacer una pequeña apuesta ... – el neko enarcó una ceja y Hiwatari sonrió mas – que me dices?

-.............. – Kai casi se reía a carcajadas de lo mucho que parecia pensar Kon su propuesta

-que!? – el ojidorado lo miró – no me digas que tienes miedo?

-claro que no – volvió a sonreir – así sea, pero .... – aclaró como si nada

-pero?

-no habrá limites o restricciones para el que pierda – el chino hablo muy seguro de si mismo, cosa que desbalanceó un poco al ruso-japonés. Los blades, desde que habian comenzado a hablar, se limitaban a girar en un mismo lugar. Kai sonrió mas que feliz, Ray se moriría cuando se enterara de lo que iba a hacer por perder esa batalla; porque, por supuesto que el iba a ganar, despues de todo, el era Kai Hiwatari y el ganaba porque ganaba.

-acepto – Hiwatari mostró sus blanquísimos dientes en una sonrisa muy confiada y arrogante, que casi desapareció al ver la repentina mueca de seguridad y cinismo de el chico de piel apiñonada.

-que así sea, Kai!! – a su exclamo, el blade giró y atacó con mas precisión que Dranzzer, movimientos que parecían demasiado rápidos y estratégicos se dieron y el dueño del Drigger pudo ver su victoria al ver al fénix en la mano derecha de su dueño.

Kai no sabia ni que decir, en unos momentos el llevaba la ventaja, luego ambos _descansaban_ mientras acordaban sobre una apuesta y repentinamente, el chino le habia vencido. Sus ojos trataban de abarcar la verdad sobre las cosas pero no lograba una concordancia, simplemente no la habia!! Unas manos en sus hombros le hicieron ver la extraña mirada de su amigo.

-al parecer ... gané – el tono empleado era casi de risa mientras la mirada de Kai chocaba con la del poseedor del Drigger. Kyo y Hiromi se encontraban sospechosamente silenciosos. Kai seguía sin responder – bien, mi querido Kai, esto es lo que harás ... – el bicolor sintio escalofríos en la piel a pesar del tono sensual empleado por Ray y el que se lo hubiera dicho como murmullo en uno de sus oidos. Despues, al escuchar lo que tenia que hacer, Kai Hiwatari deseo que la tierra se lo tragara ...... y enterito.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

El carmín que adornaba sus blancas mejillas lo hacían ver como alguien todavía mas inalcanzable que cuando mostraba su ruda cara. No lo podía evitar, recordar lo que le dijo su amigo que hiciera y que el tuvo que hacerlo. Dejó de apoyar su cuerpo y se enderezo para salir del diminuto baño.

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

El dueño del Wolfborg vio como Kai llegaba y se sentaba en su lugar; además de que pudo apreciar cierta turbación y una extraña mueca en su cara. Yuriy quería preguntarle el porque de la demora, pero se contuvo, no se dio cuenta que su koi le agradeció ese gesto. Los carmín de Kai se cerraron lentamente, como si quisiera capturar algo, se acomodó mejor apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo de Ivanov y se durmió. Los ojos azul ártico desprendieron calidez ante el movimiento; Kai era maravilloso y era de el!! solo de el!!!

El ruso acaricio, con una mano, la mejilla de Hiwatari, quien solo se relajo mas al sentir el contacto, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que su expresión era muy parecida a la de ese dia .....

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-ahí esta, ahí esta!!!

-ya lo vi!!

-tal vez si, pero, ... y si te haces el disimulado y no lo quieres ver? – el ruso miró a Takao con cara de fastidio mientras este solo giraba los ojos

-yo tengo palabra y cumpliré! – la molestia era evidente, cuando de pronto sintio como el dueño del Draciel le colocaba algo sobre el cuerpo – hey, que se supone que estas haciendo!? – Max se encogió de hombros

-es la ropa que usarás – la simple respuesta hizo que lo mirara, luego a Boris y por ultimo a un moreno con una cara de "no me ? – Boris coloco una mano en sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-es parte de tu castigo – la sonrisa pronunciada del peliazul hizo que Yuriy frunciera el ceño mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la chamarra

-porque insistes en fastidiarme la vida, Kinomiya?

-tranquilízate, Yuriy – Boris arrastro la voz con fastidio y cansancio – Takao tiene razón, debemos estar seguros que no arruines todo con Kai, porque tu no tienes precisamente madera de Romeo y esta ropa te ayudará – la cara del pelirrojo se transformó en una de pura pena al tiempo que soltaba a el nipones

-como sea ..... – se acomodó un mechón del cabello mientras veía el cielo nocturno. Todos se la habian arreglado para dejar a Yuriy a solas con Kai y así este le dijera todo, pero aun así ..... tenia pánico – de seguro no me corresponde ... – la tristeza con la que habia hablado desapareció al sentir un abrazo de Mizuhara

-no sabrás si no se lo dices – en esos momentos, la voz del rubio fue tranquilizadora. Giró para ver a Takao quien mostraba una comprensión y madurez que no le habia visto jamás, y a su lado, Boris le mandaba los ánimos necesarios. Si, ese era el dia y no habia marcha atrás.

Max lo soltó y el pelirrojo pudo ver a Hiwatari sentado cerca del estanque del dojo, con los ojos cerrados, la expresión serena y relajada, y de pronto, de una ternura y pena que jamás creyó ver, misma que duró dos segundos, porque despues, apareció Hiromi, le abrazo por los hombros, le dijo algo al oído que hizo que el ruso-japonés asintiera mientras se sonrojaba, la chica rió ante eso, lo tomó de la mano y lo volvió a meter. Yuriy sintió como si se fuera a deshacer por dentro.

-como sea, ... tengo que decírtelo, Kai – giro a sus compañeros quienes ya no hablaron y se limitaron a seguir lo suyo en profundo silencio.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Si que lo era, vaya, aun recordaba los ultimos consejos del _"Trio de Locos"_

__

__

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

__

No estaba dormido; no aun, quería seguir recordando (por algún motivo) esos momentos en los que dudó, tal vez demasiado ...

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

-es la hora, debes verte espectacular para que cumplas tu castigo – la voz era un murmullo que se dividía entre el picarísmo y ansiedad. Kai se giró con el rostro algo apenado y veía a la castaña con una sonrisa extraña, sentía los brazos de ella en sus hombros pero no importaba nada; como se le ocurrió meterse en esos embrollos!!?? – estas listo? – el bicolor afirmó aunque por dentro estaba mas nervioso que una gelatina, la chica lo tomo de la mano y entraron al dojo.

Kyo y Ray lo miraron divertidos.

-que hacen ustedes aquí? – el ruso-japonés no se sentía con humor para soportar mas _humillaciones_

-estaremos aquí para ser los primeros en ver los resultados – decía un feliz neko. Hiwatari los miró fulminante mientras sus amigos se reían.

-bueno, que? Los vamos a esperar todo el dia? a mi me dijeron que estuviera aquí rápido y ustedes son los que se tardan! – Kai miró a Mitsuki con extrañeza

-que haces aquí? – la voz aparentemente fría no inmutó a Mariam

-a que vine? A ayudarte por supuesto!!

-yo no necesito ayuda!! –se quejó mientras Mariam lo jalaba de un brazo y Mariah salía de quien sabe donde y lo empujaba a una habitación –y tu? Porque estas tocándome!!?

-no te emociones, Kai – reprochó la pelirosa – yo tambien estoy aqui para hacer el milagro – el dueño del Dranzzer la fulminó con la mirada

-insinúas que soy caso perdido? – las chicas se miraron entre si

-tenemos mucho que hacer – suspiró Hiromi mientras tambien terminaba de meter al chico al cuarto

-ya veras que todos querrán contigo en cuanto te dejemos listo – decía con alegría la ojiverde mientras las demás reían y afirmaban con la cabeza

-déjenme, suéltenme, ... – Kai trataba de zafarse del agarre de las tres y el chino solo se sentó tranquilamente mientras veía el jardín

-espero que las chicas no tengan demasiados problemas – Kyo tomaba un tè como si nada y Ray prefirió recostarse

-ellas sabrán manejar a Kai

-AAAHH!! ALEJA ESO DE MI MARIAM MITSUKI!!! Y TU, MARIAH OCELOT, NO TE ME ACERQUES!! AAAAAAAAHH!!!; NO, HIROMI, NO HAGAS ESO!!!

-pobre, Kai – decía lastimosamente Kyo y miraba la puerta cerrada donde se encontraban las chicas y Kai

-tienes razón, jefe – el ojidorado se notaba mortificado

-no me gusta escucharlo gritar así – el castaño giró el rostro y cerro los ojos y Kon apretaba los puños impotente

-estoy de acuerdo ... – se levanto y miró a su amigo totalmente decidido – vamos al cine, no?

-si, buena idea – el chico de anteojos se puso de pie muy alegre – están estrenando una película de acción

-pues vamos a verla

-vamos! – ambos amigos salieron muy contentos ignorando otro grito del bicolor.

****

****

****

****

-aayy, te ves divino! – la ojiverde colocaba sus manos en el rostro al mismo tiempo que se veía satisfecha de su trabajo

-cualquiera se enamoraría de ti, Kai!! – la pelirosa ponía los ojos en forma de estrellitas luminosas mientras Hiromi abrazaba a sus amigas

-chicas, nuestro trabajo ha terminado – las tres se acercaron a su victima ... ejem ... perdón, a su "cliente" y rieron al tiempo que decían _"aaaaww, estas grandioso, Kai!!"_ de una forma algo tonta y cursi. Kai se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo y observo (para su desgracia) que el resultado parecia satisfactorio.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

Kai se sonrojó al recordarse.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

Los ojos azul ártico habian dejado de admirar al ruso-japonés y ahora se cerraban lentamente ….

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

Ahí estaba el, vestido con unos pantalones semi-ajustados y con un saco color azul rey, una camisa blanca, un cinturón con una espada colgando de el, ... y con grandes nervios que apenas y se notaban en ese impactante pelirrojo vestido como un apuesto y gallardo príncipe azul, el chico se veía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Se encontraba en el salón de fiestas de un prestigiado hotel, en donde la BBA habia organizado una de sus tantas fiestas y los bladers habian asistido gustosos. Desde que habia llegado (junto con Takao, Boris y Max) se refugió en un rincón en espera de su _objetivo_, Boris le habia dicho (con una risita, .. algo sumamente extraño y desconcertante en el) que Kai llegaría a las nueve y media y que ahí el tenia que hablarle. Tenia mas de una hora esperando a Kai y sus amigos se encontraban en el otro rincón riéndose y señalándole, bufó.

Ya eran las once y veinte y Kai no se habia aparecido en todo el rato, tiró la bebida (ya caliente) y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el grupo que lo _oblig_ a hacer semejante _cosa_, al ir tan ensimismado, chocó con una chica que tenia ya bastante tiempo cerca de ahí. Ella habia caído y el ruso, por cortesía, se detuvo y le tendió la mano.

-oye, disculpa, no quise molestar ... – se detuvo al mirar los ojos de la chica, no supo como reaccionar, ella se habia levantado y le miraba insolente y desafiante mientras arreglaba su vestido

-reacciona – su voz era tan fría que lo despertó de su ensoñación

-Kai!!??? – en efecto, el bicolor lucia un bello y vaporoso vestido color azul cielo, en la parte inferior habia varias telas y "crinolinas", su cabello se veía extraño (resultado de varias extensiones y gritos de Kai), largo y disperso con extrañas salidas que le daban una apariencia rebelde pero tierna a la vez

-no digas nada y sígueme – con el tono imperioso y colocando una mano en los labios del pelirrojo, Kai lo miró gélidamente mientras su camarada seguía con la vista atónita – me estas escuchando?

Yuriy salió de su asombro y asintió con la cabeza, Hiwatari lo soltó poco a poco, aun receloso de fiarse o no. Cuando ya se encontraba libres y afuera del edificio, Kai le indicó el camino de salida y por alguna extraña razón, nadie los vio o interrumpió. Ivanov aun veía a el bicolor sin poder creérselo, como es que habia logrado disfrazarse de esa manera tan increíble? Repentinamente, Kai lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

-las chicas – Yuriy alzó una ceja en señal de no entender nada. Hiwatari suspiró derrotado – Hiromi, Mariam y Mariah, ellas me vistieron y arreglaron así – el ruso elevó mas su gesto de enojo

-porque lo permitirías tu? – Kai miró a otro lado algo incomodo

-por idiota

-.............

-Ray y yo, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento de prueba y el que perdiera seria obligado a hacer lo que el otro quisiera – el ojiazul agradeció esa batalla y que su amigo perdiera. Kai miró para todos lados – vámonos, no tenemos mas que hacer aquí – el ruso-japonés re-emprendió la marcha seguido de cerca por Ivanov.

Yuriy seguía sin perder detalle de Kai, como lucia, la forma de vestir, de moverse, la manera en que escudriñaba los lugares para que nadie los viera y el modo de maldecir a cada rato y en voz baja (bueno, cada quien sus gustos, no?).

-mi castigo – el bicolor al fin habia hablado despues de minutos de silencio – fue que tenia que vestirme de .... de .... – frunció el ceño de manera adorable mientras al pelirrojo se le escapaba una dulce sonrisa

-la realeza – Hiwatari miró agradecido a su amigo

-ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor – sonrió mas – y eso ya es mucho decir – si no fuera porque desde siempre habia sido entrenado para no demostrar tanto sus sentimientos, Yuriy estaría noqueado ante semejante visión que era adornada por la luz de la luna

-continua, por favor

-en fin, esas _locas_, se encargaron de arreglarme y me dijeron que tenia que estar a un lado de la mesa de banquetes hasta que se acercara un _príncipe_ que viniera a rescatar a ... a .... ... a la realeza – el bicolor volvió a mosquearse y Yuriy se sorprendió; no se habia dado cuenta en que momento habian llegado, no solo a la mansión, si no a la habitación del chico de sus sueños; la saliva pasó dura por su garganta mientras comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

-dijeron que tarde o temprano aparecería alguien, .... por suerte fuiste tu – al decir lo ultimo, Kai giró el rostro algo contrariado mientras Yuriy sentía que enrojecía – aun así, te tardaste mucho – reprochó el ruso-japonés y Yuriy sintio un poco de desilusión, sin saber que, mientras, el calor en Kai no disminuía. – pero que bueno que llegaste – expresó Kai al ver tan serio a su camarada. Yuriy volvió a sonreir mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama de Hiwatari.

-y tu? Que te dio por vestirte así? – el ojiazul lo miró y luego recordó el motivo

-bueno .... – su voz se escuchaba algo baja y carraspeo – no se ... me gustó el disfraz – no lo habia dicho muy convincentemente y Kai lo notó pero no dijo nada. Y es que Yuriy no podía decirle que se habia vestido así porque habia perdido en un estúpido juego de botella y su "castigo" era el declarársele a la persona que amaba .... o sea Kai.

-tienes sed? – Hiwatari se encontraba cruzado de brazos y sin saber que hacer o decir para romper esa atmósfera de inusual hielo entre ellos, ... y que en los últimos dias tenia esa costumbre de visitarlos cuando se encontraban solos – puedo ir al bar y traer unos vasos llenos de .... – Yuriy se habia acercado con la mirada totalmente extraña, con un gran sonrojo y ahora lo abrazaba – o . .o.. ..oye, que se supon...? – unos labios habian sellado los suyos y estaban fijos, esperando una reacción suya, un gesto de afirmación a la caricia no planeada.

El pelirrojo se habia dejado llevar, no lo hacia por ese bobo castigo, lo hacia mas por el mismo, porque ya no soportaba mas el plan que tenia con Hiwatari de "buenos amigos", no es que estuviera mal pero no era lo que el deseaba del todo, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura extrema desde hacia tiempo y era el momento de saber cual era la reacción de su añorado amor. El tiempo transcurría y seguía sin haber respuesta alguna por parte de Hiwatari, aun continuaba en la misma posición, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y los brazos un poco alzados, como tratando de evitar algo. Yuriy comenzó a sentirse mal, al parecer, no seria correspondido.

Alejó suavemente su cercanía mientras sentía que se podía quebrar en mil pedazos ahí mismo, pero unas manos lo empujaron por su espalda a continuar el beso, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo no podía creerlo. Kai lo habia empujado y se sujetaba a el, negándose a una separación y obligándolo a besarlo otra vez, esta vez, con los ojos dulcemente cerrados y una fuerte coloración en sus pálidas mejillas, Ivanov no se quedó a deliberar mas.

Alzó los brazos mientras rodeaba la cintura de Hiwatari, lamiendo dulcemente esos labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y en donde casi inmediatamente le fue concedido su deseo. Profundizó el beso degustando esa boca y saliva ansiada, las lenguas chocaban y se masajeaban probando (ambos) el sabor del otro. La sangre la sentía galopar por todo su cuerpo, el pelirrojo claramente comenzaba a sentir su excitación y aprisionó mas el cuerpo que se dejaba gustoso, y fue cuando lo sintieron.

Ambos lo deseaban, los dos habian esperado ese momento lleno de delirio desde hacia tiempo; siempre reprimidos, no por el _que dirán_, si no por temor a que el otro le rechazara.

Yuriy bajó una de sus manos recorriendo la espalda del bicolor, lo hacia lo mas suave que sus instintos le permitían y se separo un poco del beso para darse un respiro y mirar el rostro de su amado. Kai comenzaba a sudar de la frente, ambos respiraban agitados y mostraban un rojo como manzana madura. Ivanov volvió a besarlo con ímpetu y amor, Kai solo se relajó mas y no sintió el momento en que el ojiazul lo habia elevado en brazos y lo habia recostado en la cama.

Besos cada vez mas sensuales se desprendían, una que otra palabra para sazonar ese momento anhelado. Yuriy besaba el rostro de Hiwatari y este colocó las manos en esa alborotada cabellera roja, como el fuego, como el, como su dueño, ardiente como ambos y fríos como pocos. El ruso sentía las manos en sus cabellos, que eran jalados cada vez que besaba, mordía o lamía un punto sensible en ese cuerpo perfecto, a veces eran jalados un poco fuerte debido a las sensaciones provocadas pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Se habia colocado encima de Hiwatari y comenzó a desabrochar el ahora estorboso vestido, que importaba que bien se viera Kai en el? en esos momentos prefería verlo con su traje _natural_ a ese artificial, diseñado y elaborado por simples manos mortales; y no se habia equivocado. Despues de haber batallado (un poco) en desabrochar el vestido y bajarlo lentamente, para disfrutar como loco, y el montón de prendas mas, se dió cuenta que efectivamente, Kai Hiwatari tenia el cuerpo y la semejanza de un dios mismo.

La piel sumamente blanca y suave, los suaves contrastes rosas, el cabello desparramado y sin extensiones, sus ojos entrecerrados que dejaban ver el color de la sangre misma (la sangre jamás habia sido tan incitante!!), los labios entreabiertos, esperando a que los marcaran una vez mas, el pecho que subía agitadamente al compás de la respiración de Kai y esa voz sexy que siempre tenia.

-vamos, Yuriy, no me dejes así y continuemos con esto,.... – bueno, en esos momentos era mas sexy aun – no crees? – abrió los ojos y pudo ver al ojiazul acercando su rostro para volver a besarlo. Se quitó las prendas rápida y torpemente provocando una ligera risa en Hiwatari, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto, pero se le quitó al admirar nuevamente esa imagen divina acompañado de la risa. Volvió a colocarse encima de el, frotando sus ya mas que notables excitaciones. Yuriy comenzó a masajearla mientras el de los ojos rubíes comenzaba a gemir mas seguido, el ojiazul pensó que esa era la canción mas sensual y excitante entonada por la mejor voz. El bicolor sintió choques eléctricos al eyacular en la mano de Ivanov. El pelirrojo probó un poco de ese néctar y luego, comenzó a lubricar la entrada de el ruso-japonés.

Kai arqueó un poco la espalda al sentir como su intimidad era levemente invadida por unos dedos juguetones, se abrazó mas al pelirrojo y suspiró mas fuerte, Yuriy se habia masturbado al tiempo que lo hacia con el y ahora venia la mayor prueba, cerró los ojos con fuerza, a sabiendas del dolor que sentiría y algo nervioso no hizo mas. Oh si, sus brazos temblaban con miedo, mientras en su mente comenzaban a formarse preguntas que lo atormentaban; Yuriy estaba enamorado de el o se habia dejado llevar por puro instinto? Solo era una noche de placer? Su cuerpo era lo que le atraía y no el? estaba espantado, jamás se habia sentido así, todo su ser se tambaleaba temeroso, como delicada hoja al viento, y el pelirrojo se percató de ello.

-sshhh – la voz del ruso, jamás se habia escuchado tan dulce – te amo, Kai – el suave murmullo chocó contra su cuello y comenzó a sentir una hermosa calidez dentro de el – sabes que mi intención no es dañarte ... – Yuriy acariciaba suavemente la espalda mientras Hiwatari asentía, se volvió a recostar mientras el pelirrojo volvía a besarlo con ternura y el correspondía con timidez y recato. El ojiazul, mientras, habia comenzado a penetrarlo.

Despues, Kai curvó la espalda totalmente mientras un grito de dolor era reprimido por un beso lleno de tranquilidad.

-pronto pasara, te lo prometo ... – el bicolor sintió una lagrima rodar por su rostro, misma que fue limpiada rápidamente; abrió los ojos y miró a Yuriy con el rostro lleno de temor, ternura, amor y unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir al ver el daño que provocaba en ese ser que amaba. Kai relajó totalmente el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón; debía animar a su amor puesto que el tambien sufría. El beso les provocó múltiples sensaciones. Kai se entregaba y Yuriy correspondía, entraba suavemente y, aunque el dolor volvió un poco, el bicolor se refugiaba en esos labios para reconfortarse mientras manos amadas lo calmaban con caricias.

En unos momentos ambos quedaron quietos, escuchando y sintiendo en extrema cercanía los alientos, los acelerados latidos del corazón y el inesperado placer y deleite que comenzaba a sentirse en sus venas. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Yuriy comenzaba con las suaves embestidas y el ruso-japonés abrigaba el placer y dicha que comenzaba a embargarlo.

Pasión a desborde, gemidos de todo tipo, besos desenfrenados, locos y entregados, frases y palabras que se quedaban entre ellos. Las paredes, adornos, pinturas y demás objetos inanimados eran mudos testigos de esa entrega extrema, esa en donde la sensualidad perfumaba el ambiente y el sexo era un lenguaje externo a sus sentimientos.

Un gutural gruñido surgió de la garganta de Ivanov cuando comenzó a sentir las sensaciones de la culminación soñada, el cuerpo de Hiwatari se cimbraba al compás del de su amante y ambos sintieron tocar el cielo casi al mismo tiempo. No se soltaron, querían seguir unidos, deseaban sentir todavía mas el fabuloso contacto que sus pieles transmitían al juntarse, pero, ahora tenían una vida juntos, se besaron una vez mas mientras el pelirrojo salía de esa maravillosa entrada a la gloria. Ayudó a Kai a acostarse y acomodarse en la cama, colocó una sabana para cubrirlos al tiempo que se abrazaban, ambos cerraron los ojos tranquilamente a sabiendas de que el mañana seria mucho mejor.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

Yuriy saboreó sus labios, esa noche jamás la olvidaría.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

Kai miró la acción de su koibito de soslayo, imaginaba que recordaba y eso lo hacia enrojecer a sobremanera, pero no apenarse, eso jamás. Esa noche ambos se habian mostrado los verdaderos sentimientos, con acciones y palabras directas. El tambien sonrió.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&· Flash Back &·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&_**__

El sol acariciaba despreocupadamente a los amantes, las luz entraba completa por el enorme ventanal y el aire fresco matinal se invitaba a pasear en esa habitación donde, hacia horas atrás, el placer infinito se habia manifestado despues de mucho tiempo de estar encerrado. El bicolor abrió pesadamente los ojos, no quería hacerlo, aun temía no encontrar el cuerpo que lo habia poseído esa noche, el sentir un fuerte brazo aprisionarlo mas a un cuerpo cálido y una mano acariciar su cabello, logró lo que otra cosa no hubiera podido. Sus ojos carmín sonreían sinceros al ver como unos azul ártico lo admiraban con ternura y pasión.

-buenos dias mi pequeño fénix –Hiwatari ladeo la cabeza extrañado ante el apelativo, aunque se sentía a gusto con el – dormiste bien? – las expresiones se relajaron y rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos

-tu que crees? – una picara sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro y se fundieron en un beso tranquilo y suave

-Kai! – unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación los hicieron sobresaltar – oye, necesitamos hablar, abre, se que estas despierto – el bicolor bajo los brazos y los descansó en los anchos hombros de Yuriy mientras ambos veían fijamente la puerta. Ray volvió a tocar. – Kai!! esto es cansado

-Ray, este no es momento, regresa al rato – el ruso-japonés no quería ocultar su noviazgo pero no quería que lo vieran en esa situación con su amante – despues voy con ustedes – el neko habia dejado de golpear y hablar, tras esa interferencia física, se escucharon murmullos y risitas, sin mencionar varios _"sshh!!"_

-Yuriy, deja a Kai en paz y déjalo bajar, queremos hablar con ambos!! – despues de la voz de Takao se escucharon mas audibles las risitas, obviamente, la gente reunida ahí eran mas de tres o cuatro personas. Los amantes se vieron y decidieron comenzar a vestirse

-y dense una buena ducha antes de estar con nosotros – Mariam gritaba picara y Mao reía con ella – pero no lo hagan juntos que se pueden tardar mas!! – las carcajadas se escucharon mas fuertes y dentro de la habitación, ambos chicos suspiraron derrotados y negaron con la cabeza. Se acercaron y volvieron a unir sus labios, Kai, inmediatamente se separó.

-creo que Mariam tiene razón, me baño yo primero y luego tu – ambos rieron y así lo hicieron.

****

****

****

****

****

Casi cuarenta minutos despues, ambos se encontraban tomados de las manos, sentados en un cómodo y elegante sofá mientras sus amigos los veían sonrientes.

-así que despues de todo si se confesaron – pronunció al fin la castaña

-al parecer – el tono de Hiwatari era frío y simple, algo bueno en el

-y dígannos ... – Ray se sentó a un lado de Kai y lo abrazaba mientras Takao hacia lo mismo pero con Yuriy – que tal su primera noche? – el tono de el neko logró que Hiwatari le diera un certero golpe en la cabeza

-que te importa, gato! Tu a lo tuyo! – todos reían

-así que este plan era entre todos – el ruso miraba a Boris quien sacaba la lengua maliciosa e infantilmente – todos sabían los disfraces y habian planeado todo esto para que Kai y yo termináramos juntos – el chico cabellos lavanda y ojos verdes se habia acercado a su amigo y lo tocaba en los hombros

-no sabes lo difícil que fue – los ojos cerrados y serios - ... y lo divertido al hacerlo!! – la cara cambio a una mas divertida mientras el pelirrojo solo lo miraba

-plan? Todos? – el bicolor lucia desconcertado, como hacia mucho no lo estaba ..... bueno, como hacia horas, desde que Yuriy lo habia besado

-déjame y ... – Mariam fue interrumpida por Ivanov

-yo le digo .... – se soltó del agarre de Kinomiya y Kuznetzov y tomó ambas manos del ruso-japonés – resulta que estos _cínicos_ –todos sonrieron mostrando los dientes – nos tendieron trampas para que tu y yo ......

Al terminar de hablar, el bicolor correteaba a un ojidorado por semejante alboroto mientras los demás reían. Despues fue sujetado y besado por su koi para que se tranquilizara provocando un _"uuuhh, la fiera domada!!"_ por parte de los chicos y varios suspiros de amor y ojos en forma de brillantes corazones en las chicas.

**_&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·Fin del Flash Back&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·_**

**__**

Hiwatari abrió los ojos mientras volvía a fijarse en el cielo y las nubes, sabia que podía contar con fabulosos amigos en Japón, amigos que lo querían y se preocupaban por el.

**_-"les suplicamos que por favor, abrochen sus cinturones. En unos minutos aterrizaremos en Moscú. Soy su capitán Stefano Ristol y espero que disfrutaran el vuelo, así como tambien nos prefieran en sus próximos viajes"_** – un _bip_ se escuchó despues del aviso y Yuriy abrió los ojos molesto.

-justo cuando uno descansa mas, lo interrumpen – el pelirrojo se desperezó y Hiwatari abrochaba su cinturón y checaba algo en su agenda electrónica. Para cuando terminó, se dió cuenta de que los azules de Ivanov lo habian vigilado.

-que? – se acercó lo mas que pudo a el – tengo algo en la cara?

-si – la sonrisa comprensiva logró un rubor en las mejillas de el fénix

-y que es?

-tu – el lobo acaricio la tersa mejilla y Kai correspondió el gesto agradecido y tomando la mano – oye, en que piensas? – Kai no abrió los ojos

-en lo que nos dijeron hace rato – abrió los ojos y Yuriy colocaba un dedo en su cara a manera pensativa

-en que nos casáramos pronto?

-Yuriy ....

-en que no te presionara y asfixiara tanto?

-Yuriy....

-en que era un buen amante?

-Yuriy!! – sentía la cara arder e Ivanov soltó una carcajada

-perdón, perdón, ..... – dejó de reír – te refieres a lo de Takao y Hiromi?

-Da!

-que tiene?

-nada – se giraron a lados contrarios, el avión se estremeció un poco al comenzar a aterrizar

-oye?

-dime? – el bicolor volvió a mirar al lobo

-esos dos se parecen a nosotros - Hiwatari sonri

-un poco, ... si – el avión aterrizó y despues bajaban de ese pájaro de acero; mientras tomaban su equipaje, el pelirrojo, súbitamente, sujetó de la cintura a su koibito - Yuriy!! Aquí no que ....

-oye, no te gustaría a ti tambien tener una familia? – Hiwatari enrojeció y dejo de forcejear

-deja de bromear, Ivanov! – Hiwatari sonreía bromista y volviendo a semi-luchar, pero al ver la expresión seria de Yuriy se dio cuenta de la verdad

-no quieres? – se le notaba tristeza y algo de decepción

-yo ..... yo ... – el bicolor sacudió su cabeza para reordenar sus ideas. El pelirrojo lo miro mas triste - .... da – Yuriy levantó el rostro buscando la mirada de Kai

-en serio? – Kai lucia apenado, sonrojado, tímido, indefenso, inocente y mas bello que nunca

-da!

-en serio, en serio!!?? – Hiwatari rió fuertemente

-que parte no entendiste que si!!? – Yuriy abrazó mas al chico y lo semi-levanto

-genial!!

-Yuriy, deja de hacer eso, vamos bájame!! – el pelirrojo no escuchaba, seguía cargando a Kai hasta que se detuvo y lo bajo

-soy feliz!! – extendió los brazos satisfecho – me siento dichoso!! – su cara cambio a una pervertida y maliciosa – pero, ... para tener hijos, se necesita tener .... – miró escuetamente a Kai mientras este retrocedía

-aahh, no! Eso si que no! Ni lo sueñes!

-vamos, Kai, por nuestros hijos!

-he dicho que no!

-Malo! – el ruso hizo un puchero infantil mientras el otro suspiraba resignado

–no dejare que te acerques mas a Takao cuando los volvamos a ver – Yuriy sonrió, tomo las valijas correspondientes mientras sus pensamientos se llenaban de dicha.

–así sea, Kai – ya el vería la forma para hablar mas tiempo con Takao. Mientras tanto, el y Kai tenían muuuuucho por hacer.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Owari **

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Espero que te gustará el fic, hija mía; ya sabes que no soy muy buena con esto de los fics y mucho menos con los lemons, de cualquier forma, agradezco que los leas. Al resto, gracias por leer y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, los cuales, serán bien recibidos.**

**Hija mía, discúlpame, su cumpleaños fue el 31 de julio y esto esta muy atrasado, perdón**.

**Recomendaciones:** **_los fics de Silver Hell, Radko, Lia Kon Neia, Mariam Hiwatari, Javiera Hiwatari, y DarkKai Hiwatari._**


End file.
